Las Consecuencias del Alcohol
by Eliih Him
Summary: Nadie nunca sabe que es lo que puede pasar después de que ingieres alcohol. Ella nunca imaginó que con probar un simple gota de alcohol su vida daría un giro de 360 , ahora lo único que puede hacer es asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.


**¡Hola! Bueno aquí hay una nueva historia…**

**Esto sería como un prólogo o al menos eso intente hacer… ¡sigo siendo nueva en esto! T^T**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta historia;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Momoko tiene 19 años;**

**~Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p>Maldito seas… maldito despertador… esa cosa siempre arruina mis sueños, no entiendo cómo pueden existir objetos así, son muy molestos para personas a las que les gusta dormir como a mí, aunque pensándolo bien aún no conozco persona a la que le guste madrugar o levantarse temprano. Odio tener que hacer esto pero mi amor me debo levantar, ¿les dije que mi amor es mi cama? Es mi amor platónico, tal vez a las chicas normales sus amores platónicos sean chicos, cantantes, actores, etc. pero oigan no soy una chica normal o ¿ustedes conocen a chicas de diecinueve años que estén buscando trabajo para pagar las deudas de juego de tu padre? Si es así díganme para que le pregunte como soporta toda esta maldita situación.<p>

Al menos mi hermana menor no tiene que pasar por esto, ya que Kuriko sé quedo con mi mamá cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron. De eso hace ya unos cinco años y en todos estos años solo vi a Kuriko unas siete veces.

Me levante y me fui directamente hacia el baño, tenía un largo día por delante. Tenía que seguir buscando trabajo, para el colmo mi padre no se preocupa por eso, se la pasa jugando, apostando y bebiendo. No me sorprendería que un día apareciera diciéndome que me vendió a un tipo para pagar sus deudas... o sino que me comprometa con un viejo verde… ¡NO! No quiero que eso pase, mejor me apuro para ir a buscar y ver si consigo algo.

Suspire frustrada. Tenía que pagarlas a todas, no podía dejar que a mi papá lo metieran a la cárcel, será un viejo borracho viciado del juego pero es mi papá por sobre todas las cosas y tengo que ayudarlo con esto. Ahora que lo pienso mi papá no ha venido a casa en dos días, aunque no me preocupa ya que suele desaparecerse una semana completa o incluso dos, que es lo que hará no sé.

Salí del baño para ir a cambiarme y comer algo, si es que había algo en la alacena. Me puse una remera blanca suelta con un corazón en el medio, jean azul oscuros gastados y converses rosa. Me sujete mi cabello en una cola alta, creo que debería cortarme un poco las puntas, es que está muy largo aunque lo se tener largo pero ya está demasiado.

Tome mi celular y estaba por irme a la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre. Me fui hasta la entrada y la abrí. En frente mío estaba un hombre de mayor edad, por lo que aparentaba, y vestía un traje de color ¿bordo? Creo que sí.

― ¿Usted es la señorita Akatsutsumi Momoko? ― pregunto con una voz muy grave.

―Eh si ¿qué se le ofrece? ― el pregunte tímidamente.

Me daba miedo el tipo.

Asintió y se puso a buscarlo algo en su maletín, al cabo de unos segundos saco de este unos papeles y me los extendió.

―Es una orden de desalojo, tiene que abandonar esta casa junto con todas sus pertenencias, están confiscadas. Pero podrá sacar algunas cosas para que no quede completamente en la calle, si es posible puede empacarlas para que sea desalojada en este mismo momento ― me dijo y entro a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Lo mire sorprendida. No podía ser posible. Debó estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasando maldita sea. Eh quedado en la calle y de mi papá ni sus luces… demonios siento ganas de llorar pero no debo hacerlo, no enfrente de este hombre al menos. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien…<strong>

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Tiene futuro?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este intento de prólogo XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
